civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Pericles (Civ6)
per city-state Greece has Suzerainty over. |agenda-name = Delian League |agenda-description = Likes civilizations that don't compete for city-state allegiance. Dislikes civilizations that are directly competing for city-state allegiance. |quote = Just because you do not take an interest in politics doesn't mean politics won't take an interest in you. }} Pericles (c. 495 – 429 BC) was a prominent and influential Greek statesman, orator and general of Athens during the time between the Persian and Peloponnesian Wars. He leads the Greeks in Civilization VI. Who better to be master of the civic side of life than the Greeks? As an Athenian, Pericles can use the power and flexibility of the civics system to set up for any kind of victory. Intro Your mastery of the spoken word is a gift of great value, silver-tongued Pericles, leader of the Greeks. Through it you can attract the devotion of a league of states, surrounding yourself with their glory. Establish cultural sites along the rocky shores of Greece to unite your people behind your strong governance. If all goes well the Sirens will sing of the Age of Pericles! In-Game Pericles' unique agenda is called Delian League. He likes civilizations that are not competing for the same city-state allegiance, and dislikes civilizations that are directly competing for city-state allegiance. His leader ability is called Surrounded by Glory, and provides +5% per city-state you are the Suzerain of. Detailed Approach Leading Greece, Pericles is able to lead the early game in output by allying city-states, or putting an Acropolis on a hill right in the center of his city's districts and wonders. Coupled with a free Wildcard Policy slot, Greece is the government power player throughout the game. Researching the civics that boost their victory strategy, they will have a full slate of Policies in place to help them along the way. The government system is flexible to support any victory path, though a Culture Victory is an easy fit for Greece. Lines Pericles is voiced by Konstantinos Stelloudis. He speaks Ancient Greek. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: You are wise to leave our neighboring city-state to us. (Σαφῶς σε λεπεῖν τὴν προσχώρην πόλιν πρὸς ἡμῶν.) Technically it should be προχώρον because it does not have a feminine ending. Agenda-based Disapproval: That city is ours. I would suggest you don’t interfere. (Εκείνη πόλις ή ημετέρα εστίν. Παραινώ σοι μή πολυγραγμονείν.) Attacked: Soldiers are not like trees. When they are destroyed, they are not so easily replaced. (Οἱ στρατιῶται οὐχ ὁμοῖοι τοῖς δένδροις. ὅτε ὀλλυνται, οὐ ῥᾳδίως κατάγωνται.) Declares War: This is for the greater good. You will understand...in time. (Τούτον ἐστί τοῦ μεγίστου καλοῦ ἕνεκα. Μαθήσει...εν χρόνω.) Defeated: You may have defeated us, but what we leave behind is woven into the lives of others. (Ημάς νενίκηκας. Αλλά τά λοιπά τά υφαίνεται εν ταις ψυχαίς των άλλων.) Greeting: Hello, I am Pericles of Athens and I greet you on behalf of the Democracy. I trust you’ll let me conduct my business with these neutral parties? (χαῖρε, ὁ Περικλῆς τῶν Ἀθηνῶν εἰμι, καὶ δειξιοῦμαι σε ὑπέρ τῆς δημοκρατίας.) Pericles never says "I trust you'll let me conduct my business with these neutral parties" in the original dialogue. This only appears in the text bar that shows up below to translate his language. Unvoiced Delegation: We have sent you a delegation bearing gifts. Don’t be alarmed, there’s no large wooden horse involved. Player Accepts Delegation: Excellent! Requests a Declaration of Friendship: Let's put our differences aside for a moment, shall we? Friendship is more important than petty politics. Player Accepts Declaration of Friendship: Thank you! Denounced by Player: All leaders incur hatred and unpopularity; if one has a great aim to pursue, this burden of envy must be accepted. Denounces Player: Tyrants such as you are abominations. Your people will know the truth of my words. Invitation to Capital: Athens is a glorious metropolis. What is your capital like? Come, let’s exchange information. Invitation to City: Would you care to visit our nearby metropolis? We could debate politics before enjoying the theatre. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Pericles' diplomacy screen shows some statues at the foot of a path leading to a village with some temples at the top of a mountain. * Pericles' leader ability is a direct translation of his name, while his leader agenda references a coalition of Greek city-states that met in Delos (and later Athens). * Pericles is always seen wearing his Corinthian helmet and carrying a satchel and a scroll. Gallery File:CivilizationVI Greece Pericles Hero.jpg|Promotional image of Pericles File:Pericles loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Pericles on the loading screen File:Pericles Bust.jpg|A marble bust of Pericles (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements ru:Перикл (Civ6) Category:Greek